Somebody Someone
by Schiff Thomas
Summary: Takes Place after Liberty Island. Toad is a wanted man and the cops are out to get him. But what happenes when the Cop that catches him doesn't want to turn him in? Rated M for future chapters.[MF]
1. News Reports

Somebody Someone 

Chapter 1: News Reports

The sound of a child giggling echoed through the small apartment as her father sat behind her looming over some outstanding bills.

"Daddy, daddy!" She called. "Play it again!" She laughed as the movie credits rolled. He looked at her and smiled. He picked up the DVD control and began the movie again. He sighed as the phone rang, muttering something about telemarketers as he picked it up.

"Hello?" He barely had the word out before the person on the other end began talking.

"Rick turn on your TV right now!" Rick recognised the voice right away and smiled.

"Kaida, It's been years. How's it going?" Kaida groaned.

"Never mind that just turn on the TV." She said quickly.

"Can't. Kids watching a movie." Rick held the phone with his shoulder and moved back to his bills.

"She can wait just do it!" Rick pulled the phone away from his ear as she yelled.

"Alright, alright." He said picking up the remote. "What channel?" He clicked off the movie, which resulted in the little girl complaining. "Daddy will put the movie back on in a minute I just have to see something okay?" The girl pouted but nodded. "What cannel?"

"Any channel, it's all they are playing right now." Kaida told him. Rick flipped the TV on to see the news.

"…_the unexplained occurrence at the UN Summit. Police are calling in a Mutant Terrorist Attack. The group of Mutants go by the name "The Brotherhood". One of the mutants, Eric Lensher AKA Magnito, was taken into custody last night. No one is sure how many are in the brotherhood but one identified as Mortimer Toynbee is on the loose. He was last seen on Ellice Island by two guards and had been marked as highly dangerous." _Rick saw a blue screen pop up with all of the information about him that they have.

_Height: 5'7"-5'10"_

_Hair: Brownish Green_

_Eyes: Blue and Yellow_

_Skin: Green_

_Build: Muscular_

_Other Information: Toad like tongue, Warts on face, earring in left ear. _

"_The man was last seen wearing a chain male type vest with a black jacket underneath with black pants. If you see this man please contact authorities right away…"_

"Holy shit that guys just on the loose?"

"That guy?" Kaida asked. "You don't recognise that name? Mortimer Toynbee?"

"No. Why would I know…" Then it clicked. "Mortie… Little Mutie Mortie."

"Yeah." Kaida said. "Who'd a thought?" Rick could hear clicking on the other end of the phone like someone typing. "I'm looking up his name. See if I can come up with anything else."

"What, are you just going to google it?" Rick asked. Kaida laughed.

"We really haven't talked in years. I'm a cop Rick. I can look up past criminal files." She shivered slightly. "That's why I'm so creeped out. I was working security at the Summit. I mean if he had seen me…" Rick nodded.

"He would have killed you." He said. "I mean if he's as dangerous as they say he is."

"Yeah, just be glad your nice and safe back in England. I have to work this case and try to find him."

"That sucks." Rick picked up the remote again and flipped the movie back on earning him a small cheer of approval from his daughter.

"I found his file." She said. "It dates back to…" She paused. "Holy, 1989." She said. "He would have been what? Ten? Eleven?"

"Yeah I think around there. What's on his file?"

"A lot actually. I never would have thought he would be capable of all this." She sighed. "The theft I can see yeah, but he was at least fourteen counts of murder before the age of nineteen. That's not even including the last nine years."

"And he hasn't been caught before now?"

"He's been arrested four times but was released because there was no hard evidence to tie him to the crime."

"Daddy!" Rick sighed.

"Well, I'm going to have to let you go for now. But call me back soon eh." Kaida smiled.

"Of course I will." She said. "Bye."

"Bye"

((AN: Ok I think that was a pretty decent chapter, not much Toad in it, but don't worry…. Lotsa Toad coming up… I swear…. Please R&R))


	2. Out To Get Me

Chapter 2: Out To Get Me

((Two weeks later))

Toad pulled his hood forward to conceal his face better as he walked into the thick of a group of people. They all stood in front of a TV store watching the news updates on the "Mutant Terrorists."

"_Another mutant from the brotherhood was found yesterday evening. The police have identified him as Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth. Victor is in captivity and awaits his court date."_ Toad heard someone next to him scoff.

"Just kill him." They guy said. "Prolly what he's going to get anyway. Why waste people's time and money? I mean, it's our taxpayer's money keeping him alive. Waste of money it is too." Toad shook his head and backed out of the small crowed and into a nearby alley. He sighed as he made his way to the street at the other end of the alley and to the small building he had been using as a hide out. He didn't know what he was going to do. Magnito and Victor where in prison and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Mystique. His tongue still hurt like hell, still blackened from the lightning bolt. He hasn't talked since it happened so it's speeded up his recovery a bit, or so he hoped.

He shoved his gloved hands deep into the pockets of his hooodie as he came up to the building. He sighed quietly as he looked around th make sure no one saw him before climbing in a low window.

Toad landed on the floor with a soft thump and quickly stood up to check his surroundings. There was no one there and nothing had been touched. The room wasn't very large maybe ten feet by ten feet at most and held only one small window and a steel door that was locked from the outside. There was a twin mattress in the corner and a sink, though there was no water that came from it. All out, it looks like a prison. But at least he was free to come and go as he pleased. He walked over to the mattress as he peeled off his hoodie revealing well-toned, green, muscles.

Toad rubbed his hand over his face before plopping down on his mattress.

"What am I going to do?"

"That better be the Koran case your working on." Kaida jumped slightly and turned to see her boss standing behind her leaning on the cubicle wall.

"Uh… no sorry sir. I was working on the Brotherhood case." The man sighed.

"Kaida we have enough people working on the Brotherhood case right now. I need your mind focused on the Koran case. I know you can work this one, that's why I switched your cases."

Kaida nodded. "Yes sir."

"Anyway, it's late. You should be getting home." He paused. "Get some sleep."

"I will sir."

Her boss walked away as she began picking up her things. She began to walk out but as an after thought she grabbed the file on the Brotherhood case.

Kaida walked briskly down the street. She didn't like walking New York streets at night by herself. She paused to adjust her files and binder and to pull her bag back on her shoulder before she turned a corner. It was dark and creepy in the alley and she almost shrieked when she ran into someone causing her to drop her folders.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She said bending to pick up the folders. "I didn't see you there. Oh I'm such a klutz." She looked up at him as he shoved his hand back in his jacket pocket. She paused at the glimpse she got oh his hand. She looked up at him but his hood hid his face. She shook out of her thoughts and finished picking up her files. By the time she got straightened out and stood up, he was gone.

Toad watched from the roof as the woman looked around for him. She looked confused as she walked around the alley before stopping at the wall below him. She put her hand on the wall as she looked around, and then up at him.

'_There's no way she can see me.' _He thought. _'It's to dark.'_ Toad stood completely still. He could have sworn she smiled up at him. _'Shit she can see me.'_ But then she turned away and walked out of the alley. Now Toad was confused. If she had seen him why isn't she doing anything? He had seen her with a file on the Brotherhood case. Toad shook his head. _'If she is on the Brotherhood case I should take her out before I'm the one getting fried. Or at the least keep an eye on her. Can't follow me if I'm following her now can she?' _Toad smirked.

"See you around princess."

((A/N: Yes, yes, short chapter, Chapter 3 up soon. LoL… please R&R))


	3. My Saviour And Captor

((AN- So I'm hearing some good reviews so I guess I got no choice but to continue huh…. lol Though I have to say I'm enjoying writing this. Oh and by the way… I own nothing… Sept Kaida…. She's mine… I really wish that Toad where mine… but sadly he belongs to Stan Lee  lol))

Chapter 3: My Saviour and Captor

Kaida turned down another alley not really paying much attention to which was she was going. Next thing she knew she collided with someone once again. The large beefy man turned on her and smirked.

"Well, well, what have we here?" He laughed as he grabbed onto her. She could smell the alcohol on him and it was almost enough to make her puke. "Looks like a pretty little girl to me." He laughed as he all but tore her shirt off. Kaida screamed and tried to get away but the man was just to strong. She cringed in disgust as the man rubbed against her. "Oh your very fine, very fine indeed." He laughed as he began to undo his belt.

"Get off me!" Kaida screamed as the man dropped his pants. He was just about to reach for her jeans when the next thing he knew we was flying through the air to hit the wall.

The burly man stood up and charged at her saviour that had body check him. Her saviour moved out of the way just as the man was about to hit him making him crack his nose on the wall next to her. The man made a grab for her to use her as a shield or a hostage but before he could reach her something wet and slimy wrapped around his wrist squeezing the bones. The man cried out in pain as he heard a few of the bones crack. Then he was let go.

"Get out of here." Her saviour said, his voice tainted by a thick English accent. "And if you ever come near her again that'll be your neck next time." The mans eyes widened as he held his broken wrist. Her saviour took a warning step at the man before he took off running out of the alley.

Her saviour stood there for a few seconds before taking his jacket off and handing it to her. She looked at his hand as he handed her the jacket. There was no mistaking it now. No trick of the light. His hand was green. She looked up to try to see his face but it was still hidden by the hood of his hoodie.

"Thank you." She said putting on the jacket. Her saviour mumbled something before beginning out the alley again. "Wait," He paused but didn't look back. "I'm sorry." She said. He looked back at her confused. Then she said the last thing he would have expected her to say. "Mortimer." She paused. "For the way I treated you."

"Who are you?" he asked. Kaida looked down.

"Kaida." She told him. "I've been looking for you." Toad looked down at the files on the ground.

"I can see that." He said sarcastically. She looked down at the files.

"Mortimer it's not what…" She jumped in shock as Toad jumped almost right in front of her. She was a little disappointed though that it was still to dark for her to see his face, even with him this close to her.

"Stop… calling me that." He said forcefully.

"I'm not going to call you Toad." She said hotly.

"Why not?" He asked. "You're the one that started it, ain't that right?" Toad looked back when he heard the sound of sirens coming their way. "Shit. Fat man must have called the cops." Toad looked at her and her state of dress. No doubt the man had told them that he was the bad guy. And she probably wouldn't deny it either. He couldn't leave her here. She watched in confusion as he grabbed her bad and the files before yelping as he grabbed onto her.

"What are you-"

"Hold on." She barely had time to do as he said before he jumped up onto the roof.

"Where are you taking me?" Kaida asked. Toad didn't answer her. "Mortimer." Toad growled slightly. "Mortimer where are you taking me?" She repeated. Toad stayed silent until they reached a building on the edge of the city. He looked around and, seeing no one, threw her not to gently through the window. She landed hard on her backside, Toad coming in behind her. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Lets see. I could have brought you here, or left you there and add attempted rape to my list of crimes."

"But you didn't…"

"No, but I'm a mutant and a wanted felon. They'll add it on there with that situation. They'll believe him over me."

"He was drunk."

"I'm a mutant." He paused and threw her bag down on the floor along with the files. "That and you're working on the Brotherhood case. I don't need you ratting me out." There was a long pause. Kaida didn't know what to say. She looked around the empty room but there wasn't much to look at. A mattress, a sink and a couple of playboys laying strewn on the floor. Toad noticed her looking at them and picked them up planning on hiding them but seeing nowhere to put them he threw them back down again.

"When are you taking me home?" Kaida asked suddenly.

"I'm not." Toad said simply.

"What do you mean your not?" She asked shocked.

"I mean your stuck here for now." Toad said.

"You'll add kidnapping to your list." She said. Toad shrugged.

"Rather have that then rape." He said pulling off his hoodie. Her breath caught when she finally saw him. He was no longer the Mortimer she remembered. The Mortimer she kne knew was fat and undeniably ugly. No, this Mortimer was muscular and very easy on the eyes. Toad noticed she was staring at him as he plopped down on his mattress and raised an eyebrow. "See something you like pet?" Kaida snapped out of her daze and shook her head. "Course you don't." Toad rolled his eyes.

"No, I didn't mean…" She sighed. What did she mean? Toad looked at her and raised both eyebrows as if daring her to continue that sentence. He smirked before standing up and grabbing his cigarettes off the sink. She gasped when she saw his back. Starting at his neck and going down beneath his pants where long ugly light green raised lines. She raised her hand to touch on but Toad pulled away.

"Who- Who did that too you?" She asked. Toad shrugged as if not really caring about the conversation though even she knew that for him talking about his past would be painful. There was a long silence and Kaida didn't think that he would answer her a question. But soon the silence was broken by Toads own question.

"You remember Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Yes." She was confused as to why he asked this before she put two and two together. "No, not Mommy Bethy." She said shocked. "She would never-"

"Not to you, no!" He said his voice rising slightly. "You're normal!"

"I never knew."

"You never cared enough to know." He said bringing his voice back to a normal volume and once again closing out all emotions. When he first had met Magneto that was the first thing he was taught. Too not care. That was easy for him. No one cared about him, why should he care about anyone else. He looked out for number one and that was it. "That's not even the worst of it." He said indicating his back. "You remember Joseph?" She nodded. "I'll give you a hint. There's a reason why I've never raped someone before. And it's not because it's wrong." Kaida put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God." She didn't know what to say to that. In the first time in a long time, Kaida was speechless. "He…" Toad moved away from her and plopped down on the mattress again. He picked up one of his magazines not wanting to think about his past. "Mort, I'm so sorry. If I had known-"

"It wouldn't have made a bleeding difference and don't deny it!" He said not looking up at her. Kaida didn't know what to say. It was true. At that age she wouldn't have cared. She wouldn't have understood. Not like she does now.

"So where did you go after the orphanage? I mean you were only nine. How did you survive?" Toad shrugged again not wanting to talk about it. "Some of us where worried about you." She wasn't lying entirely. She was worried about him. She may not have liked him at the time but she didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"I'm sure they did." Toad said sarcastically. Kaida sat down on the end of the mattress and sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said for the second time that night. "I know it's not what you want to hear but I am."

"Save it." He said throwing down the magazine. He picked up the bag that was sitting under the sink and pulled out one of his relatively clean shirts and threw it to her. She was about to take off the jacket when she paused and looked up at him. Toad rolled his eyes and turned around. Kaida dressed unaware that Toad was watching her through the dirty broken mirror above the sink. He never really realized until now how beautiful she was. Her hair was a wavy brown with a tint of red that flowed down to her shoulders. Her eyes were so dark they appeared almost black in the dim light. She was pale but not to slim and her breasts where the perfect size. Almost enough to fill his palm if her were too… The thought made his loins stir. He sighed as he grabbed one of his baggier hoodies and threw it on covering the noticeably large bulge in his pants. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. He's never had that happen over such a petty thing. Not since he was young anyway.

"You can turn around now." She said softly. He turned around and had to hold in a gasp. She looked stunning. She sat there in one of his black dress shirts, the buttons undone enough for him to see a little cleavage though it wasn't to revealing and her hair was now tied back with an elastic hair band she must have had in her jean pocket, her bangs let loose framing her face.

Kaida noticed him staring at her and shifted uncomfortably. He looked away from her and sat down on the mattress next to her leaning against the wall with his knees drawn up slightly.

"So what am I going to do with you? He asked him self out loud. Kaida looked at him.

"You could let me go. I won't rat you out I promis."

Toad scoffed. "And I'm just supposed to what? Believe you?" He laughed. "I'm not the retard you think I am."

"I wasn't implying that you were stupid." She sighed. "So what are you going to do?" Toad shrugged not really knowing.

"I suppose I could kill you." He said. "Not like that would dent my record too much." He looked over at her to see a terrified look on her face that made him smile. "I'd make it quick and painless if you don't fight me." He said. She moved away from him and stood up. He quickly stood up with her and slowly began walking towards her until she backed into the wall. He put his hand on the wall with next to her head. "Course then again that wouldn't be to gentlemanly of me now would it?" He smirked as he ran the back of his fingers gently along her cheek making her shiver in fear. "So I'll give you a choice. That's option A. Option B is that you stay here with me until I know I can trust you enough to let you go."

"How long will that take?"

"Would you rather have option A?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Cause that can be arranged." She shook her head in fear. "That's what I thought." He moved away from her as she let out a sigh of relief. Toad picked up his jacket and threw it on and flipped his hood up. "I'm going out. Is there anything you want? From your place or anything?" _'She may think I'm a thug but I'm not a complete barbarian.'_

"Clothes," She said simply. "Anything you see that you think I might need."

"You're being awfully calm about this." He said. Kaida shrugged.

"Why cry over something you have no control over? My fate's in your hands there's nothing I can do about that but try to prove to you that you can trust me." Toad just raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and climbing out the small window. Kaida waited a few seconds and laughed slightly when Toad stuck his head back in the window.

"Where do you live?"

((AN- Ok so a bit of a longer chapter, hope you all liked it. Please R&R))


	4. Like Any Other Mutant

Chapter 4: Like Any Other Mutant

"Ok you have a choice." Toad said coming back in through the window. He threw her bag down on the ground. "You can either sleep on the floor, or you can sleep with me." Kaida picked up her bag and began rifling through it. "Either way your options aren't very good." Kaida pulled out a few tops, a sweater, two pairs of jeans, her stick of deodorant, her pajama's. She blushed slightly when she noticed a few pairs of her panties and some pads. Underneath all that she pulled out a black twin sized sheet and a pillow. She looked up at Toad who shrugged.

"Figured if you shoes the bed you'd want something on it. Or you can use it on the floor, what ever you choose."

"Um…" She thought about it a moment. "I guess I'll sleep with you if it's not going to bother you." Toad looked up at her shocked. "Well I mean, we're just sleeping right?" Toad nodded. "Well then it's settled." She moved over to the mattress and put the sheer on, throwing the pillow at the head. "Don't you have a pillow?" Toad shook his head as he got into bed with her. "Why not?" Toad shrugged and laid with his back to her.

"Never had one. Why start now?" They laid there for a few minutes in silence before Kaida climbed off the end of the bed to get her sweater from her bag before climbing back in bed. Toad noticed this and got up. Kaida watched as he climbed up the wall to the high window. He closed it and jumped back down.

"It gets kinda cold in here at night." He said. "Don't want you getting sick on me."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Kaida asked as Toad pulled off his shirt and got back into bed turning away from her again.

"No. It helps me sleep." He said. "No go to sleep it's late." Toad rolled slightly so that he was half laying on his side half on his stomach, with his left arm resting on the floor. She stared at his back, here eyes following the lines of scars on his skin. Without thinking she reached out and ran her fingers over his back trailing the scars. She felt him tense under her touch but didn't move away from her.

"What are you doing?" Toad asked quietly.

"I don't know." She honestly didn't know why she was doing it.

"Stop it." He said though he really didn't want her too. Her fingers on his skin felt amazing. He was surprised that her fingers could bring him pleasure from the things that had caused him so much pain.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

Cause if you don't I'll do something I'll regret. I don't want you hating me any more then you already do." Kaida's hand paused on his back before starting again.

"I don't hate you Mortimer." She said. "I can see where you come from. Why you did all this." She sighed. "Why you brought me here. You're trying to protect yourself from the world. You may not believe me but I understand that." She paused and took her hand away. "Just as well as any other mutant on the planet does." Toad looked over his shoulder at her.

"Mutant?" He asked surprised. Kaida nodded.

"It happened after you left. Maybe about a year of so. I can feel the pain of other mutants both physical and emotional. It was horrible when I didn't know how to control it. I felt almost everyone's pain at the same time. Every mutant in the orphanage. I've learned to control it now, though to concentrate on one person, er, mutant, I have to be either touching them or something their toughing." Toad turned over to look at her, resting his head on his arm.

"Is that how you knew I was on the roof? You were touching the wall?" Kaida nodded.

"There's more to my power though." She continued. "I can also sense mutants pain through objects they've touched. What they were feeling at the time. The headmaster, when he found out what I was, he threw me into the little closet under the stairs." Toad looked away from her knowing all too well what closet she was referring too. "The one they kept you in." She continued as if he didn't know. Toad sat up on the edge of the bed. Kaida sat up behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I understand you better then anyone could ever know. That's why I wanted to find you. That's why I became a cop." Toad jerked his shoulder away from her. "I'm not telling you this to hurt you Mort." He looked at her over his shoulder as she pulled her hand back. "I knew you of all people would know what it's like to be alone." She looked down at her hands. "I don't want to be alone anymore." She whispered. "And I know this isn't the life you want. You don't want to alone either." Toad pulled away from her again and stood up.

"Don't presume you know what I want." He scoffed. "You know, you actually had me fooled for a second there. You're good you know. You could have easily made up all that shit and got it dead on. Lets see, you knew I was depressed, the scars told you I was abused and the fact that I'm a mutant gave away the fact that I'm hated by the world." Kaida sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"If I was just making this up would I have been searching for you for eighteen years?" She asked. "Look at my laptop, it was all my files on there. I've been recording apparent sightings of you for years now but I've never been able to find you. Not till now. Most of the sightings though were unreliable. One said you where in china but another said you where in Canada at the same time. That's why it's been so hard to track you. It's also why I don't believe all of your criminal record."

"So why were you spending all this time looking for me? What did you hope to accomplish?" Toad asked.

"I really don't know." She said honestly. "All I know is that I wanted to find you. And now I have."

"Ok well you found me. What now?" Kaida shrugged and smiled up at him.

"Make due with what I got." She lay down again. "Take life as it comes at me." Toad sighed and got back into bed but didn't turn his back on her this time. "Who knows? Maybe something good will come out of it." She smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

((AN- Yeah ok may have been slightly out of character but hey… Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully more up soon…. It is…. If you want it…. Do you want it? lol… please R&R))


	5. Questions In Silence

Chapter 5: Questions In Silence 

Toad turned onto his back and sighed as he thought about what she had said.

'_Maybe something good will come out of it.'_ Something good out of this situation? Could she possibly mean-

No! There was no way someone like her could feel that way about an ugly mutant like him. And a wanted criminal to boot. He sighed once again and turned to her. He ran his fingers lightly over her cheek thinking about his feelings. Did he even have feelings for her? No he couldn't. The only person he's ever cared about was himself. No one else. But… she was being nice to him...

'_To get out you dumb fuck!'_ His mind screamed. _'She doesn't even like you, she's just being nice to get away from your ugly ass. Just kill her. Do you honestly think she's not going to turn your sorry ass in?' _He pulled his hand away so that it was hovering just over her mouth. It would be so easy. So many ways he could do it. All it took was a flick of his wrist and she'd be gone. No more a problem. He's done it before, so why can't he do it now. _'Just another body'_ He thought. Not a big deal. He closed his eyes and lowered his hand down onto the mattress as he thought of every insult she'd dealt him, every physical blow he'd taken from her hand. He remembered hiding in the cold shed for hours on end in the freezing winter, hiding from her and her friends. He had hated her then, and he hated her now. So why was he being so nice to her?

The more Toad thought about it, the angrier he got. She thought she was in control and Toad didn't like that. She was using his emotions against him.

"Well…" Toad whispered. "If that's how you want to play. Guess I shouldn't make the game to easy on you!" Toad smirked and turned away from her before falling into a light sleep.

((AN – Yes I know it was short but I'm currently improving what's happening right now…. lol… I know what I want to happen it's just a matter of getting there…. It's getting there slowly and surly so just please bear with me…. Please R&R))


	6. Moment of Sadness and Pain

Chapter 6: Moments of Sadness and Pain

Kaida was startled away by a small bang. She sprung up and went to reach for Toad but a quick scan of the room proved that she was alone.

"Great. Now where did he go?" Kaida made a type of humph noise as she flopped back against her pillow. "He better not have left me here to starve to death." She muttered. She sighed before getting up and walking to her bag. She picked up the one that she had her laptop in that she was carrying home from work. _'My lap top, of course. I'll e-mail…' _She thought about her situation a moment. E-Mailing anyone for help would do nothing but hurt her cause in getting to Mortimer. She wanted him to trust her. She sighed as she threw her bag down. She looked at the bag confused when she didn't hear the thump she had expected. She picked up the bag and looked in it to find her laptop missing. So he really didn't trust her. This was going to be a bit harder then she thought. She shook her head as she picked up her other bag and began digging through the smaller pockets to see if there was anything else.

"Oh come on." She complained when she found them all empty. "You remember to bring me pads but you can't think to bring me something to entertain my time?" She asked the empty room. She threw the bag down and groaned in frustration. "Great…. I have to go to the washroom." She sighed and threw herself back on the mattress. "What am I going to do now?"

"Well you could start by not talking to yourself." She jumped as Toad fell into the room, though he landed on his feet in a crouch on the floor.

"Where were you?" She asked. He threw a MacDonald's bag to her. She looked at him confused.

"You hungry or not?" He asked. She nodded. "Well then eat." She looked at the bag for a moment before back up at him.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as she watched him plop down on the mattress. He looked up at her confused before smirking.

"MacDonald's." He said as if stating the obvious. Kaida sat down next to him and roller her eyes.

"Well I got that much, but I can't see you just walking into a MacDonald's and buying food. Specially since I don't think you have any money." He laughed at this.

"True enough. I mugged a couple coming out. And as for the not having money." He pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket. She looked at it confused. "Traded in your laptop for some cash."

"You what?!" She yelled. Toad flinched at the volume of her voice being so close to his ear. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Hey, you wanna eat? Or would you prefer leftovers from a trash can?" He asked. "Your choice." She growled in frustration as she opened her bag.

"It's not the laptop I'm worried about!" She growled out putting even Sabertooth to shame. "It's the files on it!" Toad smirked and pulled a disk out of his other pocket.

"You mean these files?" He asked. Kaida tried to reach for them but he pulled them back out of her reach. "Do you honestly think I'd hand over a computer to someone without checking what was on it. Some valuably top-secret information could be stored on them. Don't worry I copied all the files onto this disk and then corrupted the whole thing. Shop keeps going to have one angry customer when they find out that they can't actually use the damn thing." Toad laughed. Kaida shook her head as she pulled the BigMac out of the bag.

"You could have at least told me first." She grumbled as she took a bite. "Can I have the disk?" She asked holding out her hand though she didn't look at him as she chewed.

"No."

She looked at him confused.

"Why not?" She put the burger back in the box.

"Cause I said so." He looked at her and smirked. "You can have it back when and if I decide to let you go."

"What do you mean if?" She asked. "You said if you trusted me you'd let me go!" Toad smirked and leaned towards her a bit.

"And how do you intend to get me to trust you?" He asked smirking his face barely inches from hers. She shied back from him slightly but didn't cower from him.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I just hope that sometime soon you will trust me." Toad leaned forward a bit more and smelt her neck.

"And what if I trust you…" He whispered. "But don't want to let you go?" The words sounded romantic in a creepy way, but his tone sounded a bit to sinister for her taste. Kaida shrugged slightly looking down at his hands.

"Then I supposed I'd have to stay." She said. "But I won't run. If that's what you're expecting." Toad was confused. He wasn't expecting this answer. He pulled back. He was loosing control again. He didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that popped into his head. He hit her.

Kaida's head jerked harshly at the force of the slap. She was shocked. She hadn't anticipated this reaction from him and didn't understand why he had done it. Tears began to spring to her eyes and this reaction made Toad smirk. This is what he was used too. He liked having the control in his hands.

"Can you play a pipe?" Toad asked. Kaida shook her head a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "You can't? (1) Do you think I am easier to be played on than a pipe?" (1) He asked. She shook her head not knowing what he was talking about. "Kaida. You are here under my command and you do as I say. Don't even think you can try too get too me by acting like…." He growled and turned away from her. Fuck…. It's falling away from him again. Barely but it's tugging to her side now. She knows her words affect him. Fuck! Kaida didn't know what to do. She was afraid of him. At least when he was angry like this. But she didn't want him to be mad at her for no reason. She put her hand on his shoulder and was shocked to find herself laying on the bed with him on top of her.

((Web link for full chapter in my Bio... CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT PLEASE SKIP IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!))

(1) Do you think I am easier to be played on than a pipe? **Hamlet, scene 3 act 2**


	7. Why?

((AN Ok I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry... But I've had a lot of things going on right now with College and work and my boyfriend and trying to get my book edited so that it can be published I'm all out of sorts right now... so this is kind of a short chapter but I'm hoping to get more up soon.))

Chapter 7: Why?

Kaida looked around the empty room. Toad had left shortly after what had happened. She could tell he was upset. _'Why am I sympathizing with him? I should hate him after what he just did too me.'_ Kaida knew she should be mad but for some reason she knew she couldn't stay mad. She sighed. _'What am I going to do?'_

Kaida lay on the mattress for what seemed like forever. It could have been a few hours; it could have been a few days for all she knew. Kaida looked up at the high window and saw that it was now dark out.

"He's been gone way to long." She said to herself. As she thought about what had happened to him a million questions plagued her mind. _'What if they caught him? Is he ok? What will happen to me if he doesn't come back? Will anyone find me? Will he tell them where I am?' _Kaida sat up on the mattress before walking over to the window. She reached up to it as if hoping she could will it to become lower. Needless to say it didn't work. She sighed. "I hope he's ok." Kaida lay back down to wait.

A few hours later Kaida came awake startled. She heard something crash outside the window and jumped to her feet. A few seconds later Toad came through the window. But instead of landing on his feet like he usually did, he fell onto his side groaning in pain. She gasped in shock, her eyes wide in fear as she saw the amount of blood that was covering his body. His own blood.

"Mortimer!" She said shocked. "What happened?" She came to his side but didn't want to touch him, not wanting to cause him any more pain. Toad laughed through clenched teeth.

"Mutant hate group." He said weakly lifting his hand and whipping the blood from his nose. Kaida gently pulled his jacket off of him and threw it down. She heard something solid hit the ground so she picked it back up. She stuck her hand in his jacket pocket to find her cell phone. The battery was still full and it was getting a signal. "Your on the outskirts of New York." He told her gruffly. He must have been punched in the throat. "It's the large abandoned military ware house." She looked at him shocked. She could call for help. She could get out of here.

Kaida shook her head and put the cell back in the pocket before turning to him.

"Do you think you cam make it to the bed?" She asked. Toad looked at her confused. "Mortimer, if those wounds don't get patched up and stitched you'll die." Toad scoffed.

"So?" He asked. "'s what I deserve." He said looking away from her. Kaida put her hand gently on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"Mortimer, no one deserves death." She could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked. "You can get out. You don't need me anymore."

"I know. But I want you to leave hear with me." She pulled one of his old T-Shirts out of a bag and tore a strip from it.

"Hey that was my favorite shirt!" Toad complained, though he wasn't all too enthusiastic about it due to his injuries. Kaida looked down at it before looking back up at him her eyebrow raised.

"Never seen you wear it." She laughed. Toad tried to think of some excuse.

"It uh…. Was dirty." Kaida rolled her eyes and tore another strip from it. She proceeded to bandage him.

"So you never answered my question." He said. "Why aren't you phoning someone? Getting yourself out of here."

"Cause you need help."

"You don't owe me." He said simply.

"I know."

"If anything what I did too you was far worse then anything you've ever done too me." Kaida sighed.

"You know… if you stop talking your jaw will heal faster." Toad gave her a dirty look but decided to stay quiet.

((A/N ok I know that was a bit of a disappointment and a short chapter I'm sorry. So…. Does Kaida love Toad…. Or is she helping him for another gain? ;D Stay tuned next time for…. Somebody Someone Please R&R

(Bell Rings) OH SHIT! I'M LATE FOR CLASS!))


	8. Want Me To Lie?

Chapter 8:

Kaida sighed as she ran the wet material over Mortimer's forehead. He had come down with a fever, most likely from the lack of treatment from his wounds.

"Mortimer." She said sadly. "We're going to have to get you to a hospital." She said sadly. Toad shook his head. "Mort if you don't get to a hospital you'll die." Toad smiled slightly.

"That would be any different than if the government got a hold of me?" He asked.

"They won't-" She stopped herself. They would find him. Every person in New York is looking for him. If he suddenly appeared at a hospital they would treat him, but to what end? She already knew what would happen. But she didn't want to think about that. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she ran her hand through his hair. She could feel him shivering though she could also feel the sweat on his brow.

"Fine." He said suddenly. "I'll go to the damn hospital." He finally said though the words were very weak. Kaida smiled at him sadly as a few more tears fell. She pulled out the cell phone she had put away and called an ambulance.

--------------------

Toad lay in the hospital bed that he had been stuck in for the past three days. Two police officers stood outside his door both of them armed. The window in his room had been barred so there was no chance of him escaping. He looked up as Kaida came into the room followed closely by another officer.

"Can't even have visits alone?" The officer shook his head.

"No one can be alone with you. I'm amazed she even wants to see you after you kidnapped her." Kaida cast him a dirty look before turning to the bed. The officer moved off to the corner of the room to give them some form of privacy though he still kept a close watch on Toad.

Kaida felt tears forming as she took in the site before her. Even though he was injured and sick they still took all precautions. His arms and both of his legs where strapped to the bed which was made of a thick metal instead of the normal plastic hospital beds and there was a mask covering the lower part of his face so that he couldn't use his tongue. The white hospital gown he wore was a stark contrast against the green of his skin.

"How you hanging in there?" She asked him quietly as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Well as can be expected." He said honestly. "I'm only going to be in here for a few more days though."

"Then what?" She asked, fear evident in her eyes. Toad looked at her for a few moments before he answered her.

"You tell me." She looked down at her hands sadly. He was an accomplice of an assassination attempt, or so the news said. He had also killed many of the officers that where working on Liberty Island that night.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" She asked him not really wanting to tell him what would happen. Though she had a good idea he already knew. Toad looked away from her and sighed.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. He could feel tear flooding his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Not in front of her. Not now. Not over this. Kaida shook her head.

"I don't know." She sighed not knowing what to say. "Are you scared?" Toad thought about it before he looked back at her and imitated her previous words.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" Kaida never thought about how this confrontation would come out. She knew she wanted to see him but didn't know what to say.

"I wish I could tell you it would be alright-" Toad shook his head.

"It's okay. It was my doing. It was my actions that got me here. I'm just amazed they didn't catch me sooner."

"Mame visiting hours are over." A nurse said poking her head in the room before walking out again. Kaida looked down at Toad tears clearly running down her cheeks. She leaned forward and hugged him.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear. Toad looked at her shocked as she sat up again. He searched her eyes in amazment before he realized why she had said it. He smiled slightly.

"No you don't." He said though his slight smile never left his face. "But thanks for saying it." She knew he had never been loved by anyone. That that was all he's ever wanted. And by saying it to him, he knew that she at least cared. She wanted him to have the one thing he never had even if it wasn't true. She had tried. Kaida kissed his cheek before she was once again led out of the room by the officer.

A/N: So? What did you think? Please R&R


	9. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

A/N: Thanks for Foxfire222 for getting my ass in gear. Lol... I wasn't going to update anymore but since she was so desperate to read more... lol just kidding. I was going to update. She just inspired me by actually letting me know that someone was reading. Along with her plea for him not to die. Lol. Guess you're going to find out what happens huh?

Chapter 9: She Loves Me She Loves Me Not

"Daddy! Daddy!" A little girl said running up to her father a phone held up in the air. "Phone for you!" Rick looked down at the receiver and smiled at his little girl.

"Thank you." He said taking the phone from her. He held the phone to his ear.

"Rick?"

"Kaida?" Rick asked shocked.

"I need your help."

--------------------

"Mortimer Kieran Toynbee." Toad looked up at the doctor standing next to him. He was in a small white room strapped to a metal table. He wore a pair of white pants and his shirt had been removed. On one side of the room was a large window that leads to another room that was filled with people and camera's from various T.V. Stations. "Do you have anything you'd like to say?" Toad ignored the doctor as he filled a syringe with a clear fluid. He looked out into the group of people hoping he'd see Kaida but she was nowhere to be seen.

_'Just as well.'_ He said to himself. _'Probably didn't want to see the likes of me again anyway.'_ Though he hoped that that wasn't true. Toad closed his eyes as he felt the tip of the needle against his flesh.

_'Are you afraid?'_ He heard Kaida's voice from the week before. The last time he had seen her. He had given up hope that he was ever going to see her again. And now he won't.

_'Yes.'_ He silently answered her question. _'I'm terrified.'_ He felt the needle enter his arm and opened his eyes to see Kaida standing at the window, her hand on the glass separating them. She had tears streaming down her face. _'She came?'_ He asked confused. He smiled at her as he felt the fluid enter his body. _'No. I want to see her.'_ His mind screamed as his eye sight became blurry. He fought against the fluid as long as he could, but it was no use. A few moments later, everything went black.

A/N: End? Not End? LoL... next chapter up soon... lol what did she want Ricks help for? ;)


	10. Without You

A/N: ok due to someone bitching about the last chapter, not naming any names (cough) Foxfire222 (cough) ahem... I'm continuing on with this story where as I was going to end it with the last one... lol... so onward!

Chapter 10: Without You

Kaida walked up to the metal doors that lead into the morgue. She looked around making sure that there was no one around. She wasn't permitted to be there. She opened the doors and saw the mortician standing over Mortimer's body.

"Where have you been?" He asked pulling down the mask from his face. "Do you know the longer this takes the less likely it will work? My powers aren't that strong."

"We better hurry then." Kaida came up to the metal bed and looked down at Mortimer. "What do I have to do?" The man looked at her.

"Just stand there. Don't move." He placed his hands over Toads chest and closed his eyes in concentration. Kaida watched as the man before her began to turn paler his skin almost becoming white as if he was losing all the blood in his body. He stayed like that for a few moments, not moving a muscle. It was as if he were a stone statue. All of a sudden he fell away from Toad and fell to the ground panting.

"Rick are you alright?" Kaida asked as she went to him.

"Did it work?" He asked gasping for air. Kaida looked up at the table from her couched position before standing up and going to Toad. She felt tears spring to her eyes.

"He's not breathing." She felt his neck trying to find a pulse but to no avail. "Not even a pulse." She picked up his hand rubbed it against her cheek. He was so cold. She cried as she remembered all the times she had be cruel to him. How she had constantly ridiculed him. Encouraged the boys to beat him. Told the head masters he had done things he hadn't done to get him in trouble. She wished she could go back and take it all back. To be his friend. To be the kind of person he needed in his life. But now it was too late.

Rick was her last hope on getting Mortimer back. And that had failed. "Oh Mort. I'm so sorry." She cried against his hand. "I-I love you."

"I thought we discussed this already." Kaida's eyes opened in shock but she did not look up. Not right away. _'No. I'm hearing things.'_ She looked up and saw Toad staring at her through half lidded eyes. Kaida cried as she hugged him.

"You're alive!" She let go of him slightly to look at him. "I thought you were dead. I knew you were dead." Toad smiled slightly at her rambling. "Oh my god. I knew as soon as I lost you that I loved you and I thought it was too late. But... now your back!" She flung herself into his arms again.

"We're not out of the clear yet." Rick said shakily getting off the floor. "We still have to get out of here."

"And how were we planning on-" Toad paused and looked at the man before him. "Wait... Rick?" Rick laughed.

"One and only. Turns out I owe little miss sunshine here a favour." He said. "I used my mutation to bring you back. But we don't have much time, put these on." He said handing Toad some cloths that he had brought with him. Toad did what he was told deciding to hold off further questions until later. Mortimer noticed Rick pull something out of his pocket. It was another syringe.

"What is that?" Toad asked.

"It's your ticket out of here." Rick explained pulling some of the fluid into the need before pushing the air back out. "It's the cure." He said. "You won't be a mutant anymore but it'll get you out of here."

"I don't want to be human." Toad stated plainly.

"If you want to get out of here alive and not be hunted the rest of your life you do." Toad stared at the needle before looking down at his green hands. He sighed once before he pulled up his sleeve and held out his arm. Rick injected the fluid and as soon as it entered it worked. Toad groaned a few times twitching as his body changed. A few moments later Kaida was staring at a brown haired, blue eyed very handsome man. Toad looked down at his hands and sighed.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

-------------------

"So I was sick so you get the genius idea to kill me?" Toad asked very loudly. "You mean you planned that whole thing out?" They were in a small room at an Inn Rick and Kaida sitting on each bed and Toad pacing around between them.

"Yeah that was pretty much it."

"What if you hadn't been able to bring me back?"

"Well I figured there was no where left for you to go. I didn't want you living in that whole the rest of your life. I figured you didn't want to be running the rest of your life. We can go back to England. You can start fresh."

"Start fresh with what?" Toad asked. "I don't have anything. I can't get a job. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. But I had to get you out of there. I had to get us both out of there."

"And that was your decision?" Toad asked angrily. Kaida was sick of his attitude and snapped at him.

"It was my decision to get us out of there when I decided I wasn't going to raise our child in there!" She yelled at him. Rick and Toad stared at her wide eyed, Kaida's eyes just as wide. "Oh my god." She said closing her eyes. "I didn't mean to tell you like that." She said. "I-" She didn't know what to say. She covered her face with her hands. "I didn't mean to make it sound like a bad thing." Toad slowly sat down on the bed next to her.

"You're-" Kaida nodded. "Pregnant." He said quietly, disbelieving. Kaida smiled slightly.

"You're going to be a daddy."

A/N: Well that's it for now folks I'm off to bed I's is tired... good night all... I take my leave of this madness... (jumps off boat) Please R&R


	11. Hold On

A/N: OK thanks to all you readers who have been keeping up with Somebody Someone. I don't know if I've given out this bit of information but for those of you who don't recognise the title for this fic I got it from Somebody Someone written by KoRn. I was inspired by the line "I Need somebody someone, can't somebody help me? All I need is to be loved. Just for me." It really reminded me of Toad and I thought that's what I'd call the title of this fic. Cause that's how he felt at the beginning. If you haven't heard the song look it up on youtube it's such a good song.

Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 11: Hold On

Mortimer looked up at the large doors in front of him, Kaida standing at his side holding his arm. She looked a little paranoid. Mortimer told her who these people where. They could easily turn Toad in and they would be back to square one. But they had to get to England and Mortimer didn't have a passport or even ID. They had no way of getting there without help. Rick had left the day before deciding to go the regular way, by plane. He had offered to pay for a ticket for Kaida but she had refused saying that she would stay with Mortimer. Mortimer pushed the button beside the door and waited. A few moments later _she_ opened the door. Mortimer tried hard not to scowl at her.

"Hello." She said pleasantly. "Can I help you?"

"Actually I was hoping you'd be able to." Kaida said. "We need a way to get home to England. We didn't know where else to go." Storm smiled and ushered the two into the mansion. She watched the man for a few moments. There was something she recognised about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm Kaida by the way." She said offering Storm her hand. Storm took it and smiled back.

"I'm Ororo." She said. "And who might this be?"

"This is..." She paused a moment. "This is Mortimer."

"Toad." Storm said suddenly. "I knew I recognised you." Mortimer nodded.

"So you can see why we need your help?" Kaida asked. Storm looked at Mortimer with a look of such loathing it would have made any man shrink away. But Mortimer stood still, not in the least bit intimidated.

"And why should we help you? After you nearly killed my best friend and would have killed me." Storm asked.

"Because it's what you do." Mortimer said simply. "You're the guys who are all about second chances and doing the right thing right?" She knew he was right but she waited for him to continue. "Look all I want is to go back to England and start new. That's all I want. If you're waiting for some big long appology and an explination on why I did what I did in the past you're not going to get it. And if you're expecting me to go into a whole _'I'm going to be completely law biding'_ forget it. I just want a second chance that's all. Try to be something I wasn't before." Storm new he was hiding something, but she decided not to press the issue.

"Your death was shown publicly. How are you still alive?" Storm asked.

"Long story." Kaida laughed.

"And why are _you_ with him?"

"I'm his girlfriend." Storm sighed.

"Fine. Follow me." She said leading them down to the hanger.

---------------

Mortimer had been right. They were really nice people who helped those in need. Storm had done more than fly them to England. By the next morning they where both sitting in a room at an inn looking over all the new things Mortimer had recieved. A new passport, ID, birth certificate, workers permit. Almost everything he needed to start a new life. Though all of his identification noted him as Mortimer Lindemann instead of Mortimer Toynbee. Mortimer was happy that he had gotten away from his old life. He was human now. He didn't like it. But it was a change. A chance to be something he wasn't in the past.

On top of the fact that he now had the chance to prove that he would be a better father then his was. He would never leave his child out on it's own to suffer. Would never let a child of his to starve. To sleep out in the cold. No, this child was going to be spoiled rotten and he knew it.

"So, did you think of any names yet?" Mortimer asked.

"I was thinking Kiana if it's a girl or Kapa if it's a boy." Mortimer gave her a strange look.

"Ok I like Kapa, but Kiana?" Kaida looked confused.

"You don't like it?"

"Not really." He said flatly as he put his stuff back into his wallet. "But it's going to be a boy anyway so we don't have to worry."

"What do you mean it's going to be a boy?"

"I mean exactly that."

"It's not like you can just, pick and choose the sex of your baby."

"It'll be a boy. You'll see."

A/N: As much as I hated getting Storm involved in this they needed a way to get to England. Lol... and thanks to Foxfire222 for some great ideas... lol... and the baby boy's name. Anyway chapter 12 up soon... I promise. Please R&R


	12. Be Strong

Chapter 12: Be Strong

True to his word not even nine months later Mortimer sat in the waiting room the doctors words ringing in his ears. _'It's a boy'_ Mortimer nearly jumped out of his seat he was so excited. But there had been some complications with the birth and the baby had to be taken into extensive care. Mortimer waited anxiously as the nurses and doctors went about their business. He was just about to go up to the desk again when a nurse called out his name.

"Mortimer Lindemann?" Mortimer turned to the nurse that stood a few feet away from him. "You can come see your wife now."

"Um… she's not my wife." He said a bit flustered.

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I should have looked at the last names. She's your girlfriend then?" Mortimer smiled slightly though he was still worried. The nurse, he could tell, was new to the job. "Here follow me." He followed behind her down the hall and to Kaida's room. He stared up at the numbers on the door for a moment, Room 316W, before the nurse opened the door and allowed him to step in. He waited in the doorway for a few moments before coming up next to Kaida. He sat on a chair next to her bed and leaned forward brushing her sweat soaked hair out of her face.

"Hey baby." Kaida opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at Mortimer. "How are you?" Kaida gave him a sleepy sideways look that made Mort laugh slightly. "Was it that bad. I would have stayed but the doctors made me leave."

"Where's our baby?" Kaida asked suddenly. She looked around the room worried. Mort put his hand on her arm to calm her.

"There was some complications. He's in extensive care." Kaida tried to sit up but Mortimer held her gently down. "Don't try to get up, he'll be ok. You need your rest."

"I want to see my baby!" Mortimer kissed her forehead.

"He'll be okay." Kaida laid back down tears streaking her cheeks. "He'll be okay." His whispered again.

----------------------

"Merciful Father and Lord of all life,  
we praise you that we are made in your image  
and reflect your truth and light.  
We thank you for the life of your child…" Mortimer groaned as he flicked the station.

"Damn religion channels." He mumbled. (Click) '… for only three easy payment of $19.99…' (click) '… for a limited time…' (click) '…to tell my friends… they don't have a rock this big…..' (click) '…ready or not… here comes Vince!…' (click) Mortimer groaned and turned off the television throwing the remote onto the table. He sighed and flopped back against the back of the couch.

"How many times have I asked you not to do that? You'll break the couch." Mortimer grumbled and looked up to see Kaida holding Dero in her arms. After much debate and argument in the hospital Kaida and Mortimer had finally decided on Dero Kapa Lindemann. They hadn't stayed in the hospital long. Turned out the "complications" really turned out to be a mutation. Mortimer had laughed when the doctors brought him back in. Kaida handed Dero to Mortimer and went back into the kitchen to do the dishes. Mortimer looked down at his son and smiled. He really did look like him. His skin was a normal colour but his eyes were his and his hair had a slight green tint to it. Or at least his eyes were the way Mortimer's used to be. Mortimer sighed and looked down at his pale hand. He rolled his tongue around his mouth for a few moments. It still felt awkward but he was starting to get a bit used to it. Mortimer lay back down on the couch and rested the small infant on its stomach on his chest. Dero squirmed and cooed and reached up for his nose. Mortimer laughed slightly and Dero grabbed onto his nose. Mortimer smiled as Dero let go and yawned. Baby yawns were so cute. Mortimer loved it when he yawned. Or smiled. Or moved. Come to think of it Mortimer just flat out loved him. Mortimer watched for a few moments as Dero lay against his chest and closed his eyes. A few moments later, Mortimer could tell that Dero had fallen asleep. He did this often. Would try to fool around with daddy and then suddenly get tired. Mortimer smiled as he rested his head against the arm rest and closed his eyes. It felt like he had just closed then when a flash of bright light cause him to jerk awake. Luckily for him he didn't wake Dero up.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched Kaida quickly hide something behind her back.

"Nothing!" She said.

"You took a picture didn't you?" Kaida looked around the room with that 'I'm all innocent' look. "Didn't you?" He asked again.

"Yes I took a picture of the baby." She said smirking. "And you just happened to be in it." Mortimer put Dero gently down on the blanket that was thrown down on the floor where he had been playing earlier in the day. He stalked up to her and angry look on his face.

"Let me see!" Kaida moved away from him as he tried to grab the camera. "Let me see." Kaida flipped through the images as she kept the camera away from Mortimer and found the picture. She held it out so he could see the image but couldn't reach the camera.

"I can't see it!" He said trying to reach the camera.

"You can see it perfectly fine. You just want to delete it."

"I won't delete it!" He said moving closer to her and trying to reach it. "I promise."

"Well if you promise!" She handed him the camera but jerked it back out of his reach before he could take it.

"Come on Kaida you're being mean. I promise I won't delete it!" Kaida looked at him and saw the sad pouting look in his eyes.

"Fine but if you delete it I'm going to kick your-"

"Uh uh uh." Mortimer warned. "Child in the room, remember love?" Kaida tilted her head and shook her head at him before handing him the camera. Mortimer took the camera quickly from her before she decided to change her mind again. "It's kinda cute." He admitted. "Are you going to stick this one in the album?" Kaida nodded.

"Oh by the way we got mail this morning." Mortimer groaned.

"Let me guess. More bills." He complained. A few months before Dero was born Mortimer decided that he was going to get a job. He worked at a local mechanic shop but wasn't making very much. He had, maybe, if he was lucky thirty hours a week on not much over minimum wage pay. The pay checks kept coming in but the bills came in almost twice as much. Kaida had received a job at a near by police station taking calls and filing reports. But since Dero was born she had been on mat leave. In other words they were just scrapping by.

Kaida smiled. "Actually it's an invitation to a high school reunion type thing." Mortimer raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little young to have a high school reunion?" He asked. Kaida laughed.

"It's not an actual reunion. Some guys from my high school are holding a type of social for one of their friends wedding. Everyone I went to high school with will be attending. Do you want to go?" She asked.

"Is there anyone I know that will be there?" He asked referring to the people he knew at the orphanage. He knew there was a change that when they had been adopted they would have stayed in the area and had gone to school with her.

"Possably. Tommy might be there. And Joseph." She heard Mortimer groan at the last name. Joseph had been particularly nasty to Mortimer as a child. "There's probably others. I'm going to talk to Rick see if he's going."

"Well you can go with him then." Mortimer said. "I'll stay here with Dero." He really didn't want to go. He didn't feel like putting up them as long as he could help it.

"Come on Morty." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want to go with you and show you off to everyone." She smiled. "I want them to see my knight in shining armour." Mortimer scoffed.

"Would you still be saying that if I was still a mutant?" He asked.

"Of course I would." She said confused at his sudden change in attitude.

"You'd still want to be seen with little mutie Morty?" He asked. "You know how they would react to me." He turned away from her, her arms falling back to her sides.

"Mortimer, just because they react in a way they shouldn't doesn't mean I'll love you any less." She said. "I love you for who you are not what you look like!" She paused a moment waiting for some form of reaction from him. "Please will you come with me?" There was a long pause as she watched Mortimer pick up Dero from the floor.

"Fine. I'll go." He said before walking up the stairs to put Dero down for his nap.

(A/N and I think this is the longest chapter I've written. lol. (waves hand like Jedi) You will review now!)


	13. So Right

Chapter 13: So Right

They had been hard pressed to find a baby sitter in time but in the end Mortimer had gotten a guy from works daughter to baby sit for them.

"So how did they find out where you lived anyway?" Mortimer asked fidgeting with his tie once more.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "They must have found my name in some records somewhere or something. Unless they just asked Rick 'cause he's still good friends with some of them."

"I still can't believe I agreed to this!" He grumbled as they walked up the stairs. The social was taking place in the basement of a hotel. It had been almost a twenty-minute drive with Mortimer complaining the whole way.

"It'll be fine. You'll see." She looped her arm in his and smiled. "Besides. I'm pretty sure the dress I'm wearing is far more uncomfortable than that suit." She smirked. "I'll tell you what. Later tonight." She whispered in his ear. "I'll let you take it off for me." Mortimer smirked at this.

"If that's what you wish I'm glad to comply." He whispered back. They entered into the room and gave the two at the table their tickets.

"Kaida?" Kaida turned to see one of her old friends standing near her. "Oh my god it's been ages." She said hugging Kaida. Kaida let go of Mortimer and hugged her friend back.

"Brittany. How have you been?" Kaida asked. "What have you been up too?"

"Not bad." She answered. "This is my husband Tony." She said turning to the man on her right. Mortimer tried not to hide his disgust at the man. He was short and plump and was slightly balding and his eyes were far too large for even his plump face. Course then again this Brittany wasn't much of a catch either. She was tall and far too skinny and her nose was almost as large as his was. Very unbecoming on a woman. Kaida smiled and turned to Mortimer and pulled him forward slightly.

"This is my boyfriend Mortimer." Brittany smiled and looked at Mortimer. Actually checking him out was more of a better term. It was amazement she didn't start drooling. Mortimer smiled back at her before Tony stepped in.

"Hello Mortimer It's nice to meet you." He said grabbing Mortimer's hand from his side and shook it Enthusiastically. Mortimer smiled and nodded.

"Doesn't talk much does he?" Brittany asked. Kaida laughed.

"If you strike up the right conversation he talks plenty. Sometimes doesn't stop." She laughed. Brittany looked over Kaida's shoulder and smiled.

"Oh look there's Bridgett. Come darling you really must meet Bridgett." She said pulling her husband over to another couple not far from them.

"Lovely couple." Mortimer said sarcastically. Kaida laughed slightly.

"She's really not that bad once you get to know her." As she talked she saw Mortimer's eyes narrow slightly. She looked in the direction he was looking and saw Joseph. "It's ok Mortimer. He won't recognise you. Even if he did I'm sure he wouldn't say anything. He's changed." Mortimer grumbled something under his breath and moved slightly away as Joseph spotted Kaida and began walking towards her.

"Kaida!" Joseph said happily. "Honey. I missed you darling how have you been?" Mortimer watched as Joseph hugged Kaida and felt a pang of jealously tweak his heart. Kaida hugged him back but only briefly before letting go and stepping back. This confused Joseph. "Ok I know it's been a while Kaida but… We're still-"

"Joseph." Kaida interrupted him. Mortimer wanted Joseph to continue. There's still what? "I'm being rude by not introducing you to my guest. This is Mortimer." She said pulling Mortimer back towards them. Joseph smiled and shook Mortimer's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely though it was noticeable that he was annoyed at being interrupted.

"Mortimer's my boyfriend." Mortimer smiled slightly as he felt Josephs hand pause and tense slightly.

"Boyfriend?" Joseph asked.

"Yes my boyfriend." She said happily threading her arm though Mortimer's again.

"Oh yeah…" Joseph said not knowing what to say. "How long have you two been going out for? Kaida thought for a moment.

"Must be… close to a year now?" She looked at Mortimer who nodded.

"Dero's almost three months now so yeah almost a year." Mortimer had to bring up his son. He always did every chance he got and he just had to now. Throw that last 'She's mine not yours' in Josephs face.

"Dero?" Joseph asked. Kaida smiled though it was nervous.

"Yeah. He's our son." Joseph nodded slightly.

"I see. Well. I'm going to see if I can find any of my friends." He said. "I'll see you later Kaida." Mortimer watched as Joseph walked away.

"You're still what?" Mortimer asked. "Did you go out with him?" Kaida shrugged.

"Very, VERY briefly. Didn't even last a week. And before you ask no I didn't sleep with him."

"Yeah well I kinda knew that one." Mortimer said though his voice was tinted with a bit of sadness. He still thought about what he had done to her all those months ago and still regretted that he had forced himself on her. Though the outcome had come out alright it could have come out severally bad. And the one to be punished would have been his own child.

"Mortimer you know I forgave you for that." She said picking up on his emotions once more. "You weren't yourself. Besides I didn't stop you now did I?" She asked. "Come on, lets find a place to sit. Dinner will be served soon."

(A/N ok so what did you think? To review or not to review…. That is a very good question I'll throw you in the direction of the first one…. Lol )


	14. So Wrong

Chapter 14: So Wrong

Mortimer sat at the table picking at his food. He wasn't feeling too good and wasn't in a mood to eat the slimy chicken and corn with potatoes that sat in front of him. Kaida sat next to him talking to Brittany. Next to her was her husband, Tony, and beside him was Joseph. On Mortimer's other side sat Rick and his daughter who he decided to bring along. The whole time they ate Joseph refused to take his eyes off of Mortimer. Giving him dirty looks every chance he got. Mortimer closed his eyes as a sudden wave of nausea came over him but it quickly passed.

"You okay there, Mort?" Joseph asked. "You look a bit… green around the edges." Mortimer wasn't sure if he just used that phrase cause he looked sick. Or if Joseph knew who he really was Mortimer didn't want to think about that.

"I'm fine." Mortimer said. Kaida turned to Mortimer a gasped quietly.

"Mort you're looking very pale. Are you sure your okay?" Mortimer nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to go to the washroom I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead before excusing himself from the table.

Almost as soon as Mortimer had left the room Joseph got up and sat next to Kaida in Mortimer's seat. "Hello Kaida."

"What do you want Joseph?" She asked sick of the way he had been acting all night.

"You know what I want." He smirked.

"Yeah well I have a boyfriend now so you can back off."

"What? You think he's good enough for you?" He whispered. "Come on. We both know your yarning for a real man." Kaida turned to him suddenly angry.

"Mortimer is more of a man than you'll ever be Joseph. He is kind and knows how to treat a lady." Joseph laughed at this.

"Too bad you're not a lady." He laughed. Kaida became angry at this.

"He could also hand you your ass gift wrapped!" She was about to stand up and challenge him but there was a loud crash and a scream emanated from the washroom in the hall. It wasn't a loud scream but it was loud enough that everyone at her table and the one next to them heard it. "I'll be right back I'm going to go see what's going on." Joseph followed Kaida out into the hall but she stopped him before she went into the washroom.

-------------------------

Mortimer barely made it into the washroom as the few contents he had consumed that day came up and into the garbage can he had managed to make it to. He felt extremely cold and his whole body shook. He cried out and knocked the garbage can over as he fell into it. A pain so intense it cause white lights to dance behind his eyes wracked his body and he hell to the floor clutching at the black and white checkered tiles.

"Mortimer? Are you okay?" He heard Kaida's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He managed to get out through the pain. Though the lie was ruined by the scream that followed it. Kaida came in through the door and covered her mouth in shock. Mortimer lay on the ground looking for all the world like he had been stabbed or worse. He looked like he was in so much pain. But what shocked her even more was that his skin was turning a slight green in spots and his fingers were starting to become webbed.

"Mort. I think we should get out of here." Toad leaned against the wall as the pain started to subside a bit. His skin was noticeably turning greener and he could feel his tongue and his body changing. He weakly moved his hand up to his face and felt the warts on his face. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they had turned back to their usual green colour. The pain had now subsided but he still felt weak and a bit nauseous. "Come on Mort I think we should get out of here."

"Why?" Toad asked. "You ashamed to be seen with me now that I'm a mutant again."

"Mort I would never be ashamed to be seen with you and you know that!" She said. "I love you." She looked behind her at the door. "But if we don't get out of here someone's going to recognise you as who you are and we'll be back to square one. Running again." Toad struggled to stand up and after a few moments he managed to do so leaning on the wall for support.

"And how do you propose we do that with your little lover boy standing outside the door?"

"How did you-"

"Oh come now. I make a ruckus like that. They're all going to know something's going on in here and their going to want to know what." He said. "So genius. How we going to get out? Pull your Houdini act now."

"Why are you being so sarcastic?"

"Why are you being so positive? There's no way we're going to get out of this one." He said. "Not without anyone seeing me." Kaida felt the waves of sadness radiating off of him. He hid it well on the exterior. But she could always feel what he felt. He was back to hiding again. Hiding his face from a world that doesn't understand. Kaida poked her head out the bathroom door and saw that Joseph had once again taken his seat at the table.

"Come on. Braden is making a speech. We can get past them without anyone seeing." Toad shook his head as he moved away from the wall. Kaida stepped quietly out the door followed closely by Toad. They managed to make it up the stairs and out the front door.

"Great. Now what?" Toad asked.

"I knew there was something familiar about you." Both Kaida and Toad turned to see Joseph standing behind them. He must have seen them leave and had followed. "You're dating this freak?"

"The only freak here I see is you Joseph." Kaida said to him. "Go back inside."

"They say your dangerous now…" Joseph continued. "That true Mutie Morty?" He laughed. "You going to hurt me?" Mortimer didn't move. "Nah. Of course you wouldn't. You're too much of a wimp. You always have been. So easy to pick on."

"Oh grow up Joseph." Kaida said angrily.

"You know I've only heard him talk once tonight. He still retarded?" He laughed. "If you ever decide you want a real man to warm your bed. Add me to the long list of men you've slept with." Toad lashed out then. He jumped in front of him and grabbed onto his neck throwing him against the wall hard.

"You shut the fuck up!" He said to Joseph as he squeezed his windpipe. "Not so funny now is it?" Toad asked as he watched Joseph's face slowly turn red. "You are going to go back inside. And you are going to pretend you never saw me. If you breath a word of this to anyone one. I'll hunt you down. And rip every appendage from your body. Starting with your dick. You got that Hardcore?" Joseph looked like he was trying to nod. Toad let him go and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Joseph stood up and watched Toad for a few moments before running back inside.

"Hardcore?" Kaida asked slight humour in her voice.

"Yeah. He thinks he's so hardcore cause he thinks he can pick on mutants."

"Come on… let's get home. This dress is getting really uncomfortable." She said winking at him.

(A/N oh I'm on a roll… three chapters in one night…. Way to go me…. R&R or….. or…… or….. I'll….. well I don't know what I'll do but…. I'll send you mental nightmares is what I'll do! I'll do it! I swear it!)


	15. With all of our senses

Chapter 15: With all of our senses

Toad sat on the couch in his living room that night examining the colour of his hands. The slight skin that webbed his fingers.

"You're glowing." Kaida said as she sat down next to him.

"I am?" Toad said shocked looking down at his body.

"It's a figure of speech." She laughed. Toad wrapped his arm around her and drew her close. Toad laughed and stuck out his long tongue to look at it before drawing it back into his mouth. He smiled.

"I know." He laughed and kissed her head.

"Your happy?" She asked. "I thought you would have enjoyed being human. Being able to walk around without everyone staring at you."

"I am happy." He said. "I'll always be happy as long as you're here with me."

"I mean you're happy that you're a mutant again." She laid her head against his shoulder and snuggled up next to him.

"Yes I'm happy being a mutant." He paused and sighed. "When I was little I always wondered what it would be like if I was human. What my life would be like if I was normal. Had friends and parents like a normal child. But now I'm glad that I'm a mutant. Cause if I wasn't I wouldn't be were I am now."

"And where would that be?" Kaida asked.

"With you. With Dero." He said. "I'm happy with my life now. I'm a proud father." He smiled. "I never thought I'd have the chance." He smiled. "There's only one more thing that would make me happier."

Kaida looked up at him a moment later when he didn't continue. He sat up and knelt down on the floor.

"Kaida I love you more then anything. And I know if someone had told me I'd say that twenty years ago I probably would have ripped their limbs off." Kaida laughed slightly. "And I know I don't have a ring or anything." Kaida put her hand over her mouth when she realized what he was doing. "But… will you marry me?" Toad looked down away from her scared of the rejection if she said no. There was a long pause and he felt tears spring to his eyes when she didn't say anything. When he looked up he saw that she was crying.

"Yes." She said happily hugging Toad tightly. Kaida felt the emotions radiating off of Toad. She had never in her life felt anyone's emotions so strongly as she felt his at that moment.

"I love you!" He said before he kissed her.

(A/N ok short chapter I know. I'm sorry I apologize. R&R please.)


End file.
